


Am I Still a Memory If You Forget?

by smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner



Series: The Life of My Chemical Romance [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2009, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Gerard Way, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner/pseuds/smolbeanswithredhairandguyliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard finally do what they've been waiting for, but they were drunk. Possibly much too drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Still a Memory If You Forget?

The two men were laughing with giddy excitement. The show had gone absolutely wonderfully, and now they had a hotel night in a decent room. There was a feeling between them that was familiar, a feeling they never acted on, a feeling of want. They were on tour, far, far away from their wives, so who could blame them for doing this? Also a big part in the taller one actually taking control for once was the scarily large amount of alcohol flowing through his system. That night they celebrated with the other members, at a bar with dim lights and sketchy people - just how they liked it. Now they entered the Merriot with tired legs and blurry visions. Going their separate ways, the bassist and curly haired guitarist together, and the stubborn drummer on his own. The youngest and oldest went together, different to the usual. They wanted to be together tonight, saying it was to ‘mix it up a little’ or ‘try something new’. Their requests was returned with some raised eyebrows and doubtful looks, but the others gave in because Frank was much too convincing for his own good. Now their hotel room door was shut with a ‘click’ and the short man jumped on the older. He let out a short screech in surprise, but it was cut off when the singer heard the guitarist laughing and pinning him to the bed.

“I always win!” The short one exclaimed as he had the bigger one’s wrists beneath his hands. He yelped in surprise when he was flipped and soon he was the one being pinned. Their laughter died down slowly, and it was replaced by the sounds of panting, chest rising and falling in unison. They stared at each other with shared confused looks, silently wondering what comes next. The atmosphere had changed. It went from playing around to a thick, hot room. The older mumbled “Fuck it,” and pressed his lips against the man underneath him. Frank thought Gee’s lips were soft, and he got overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol on his breath. He ignored it, grabbing the long, greasy black hair beneath his fingers. Gerard thought Frank’s lips were rough and chapped, and different from what he’s used to. He couldn’t really focus because he wanted this so badly. He wanted to control Frank and have him and be with him, but he realized he couldn’t so he would settle with what he could have.

They hadn’t done this before. Sure, they had kissed - both onstage and off stage - but this was different. Gee’s hands were underneath Frank’s shirt, trying desperately to get it off. Frank laughed some and helped him by lifting his arms. Once Frank’s clothing had been chucked to the side Gee went lower. He went to the scorpion on Frank’s jaw. He didn’t know why, but he had a thing for tattoos, especially when they were on Frank. Frank tilted his head as Gee nuzzled his nose against his jaw. He sucked and kissed the ink before moving to the next tattoo, which was the ‘hope’ on his chest. Gerard could hear his heartbeat as he licked over the tattoo, moving slightly down to take his nipple in his teeth. Frank squealed above him as the frontman of his band bit and twisted. Gee moved down to the bird next to his navel. Gee traced over the lines with his tongue. Frank whined slightly and pulled Gerard back up to his lips. He untied the red tie his partner was wearing, not breaking their lips apart. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly, and he was going to get it. But what happened next? They can’t be together, surely not, and Frank loved Jamia and Cherry and Lily. Fuck, he wasn’t thinking about them right now. Right now, he was thinking about getting Gerard naked.

Two buttons broke off when Frank practically ripped the shirt off Gee. Compared to the younger one, Gee’s skin was nearly literally white. Frank ran his finger tips gently and slowly over the milky skin above him, stopping when he reached the top of his pants. Their foreheads were together, Frank focusing on undoing Gerard’s black belt, and Gerard eye’s were trained on the young man undressing him. His lips were wet and red from his kisses, and he was shining from a thin layer of sweat that had come onto his face and chest. He felt cold as Frank pulled down his now belt-less pants. Gee helped him out and kicked the tight jeans off the rest of the way, before pushing Frank’s jeans off as well. They had never purposely been in just their boxers together, especially not this close to each other. The top lowered himself so that he was covering Frank like a blanket. Their hands were entwined in each other and Gee was putting the perfect amount of pressure onto Frank’s chest with his own.

It was hot in the room, even with only boxers on. Frank wrapped his legs around Gee’s waist and pulled himself up against him. Gee took the hint and sat up. He pulled Frank up and switched with him, so that now he was leaned against the loose headboard and Frank was on his lap. Frank pulled at the hem of Gee’s pink underwear, and the taller got the message and lifted his hips up. Frank pulled them down and whimpered at his size. Gee just laughed and pulled him back into a kiss. Gee pulled Frank up so that he could take off his underwear. It was drunk idea that ended up with Frank standing on the mattress and nearly falling over. Gee helped him pull them down and he balanced himself by gripping the headboard. Once he got to Frank’s ankles, the short one awkwardly lifted one leg at a time to get out of the constricting last piece of clothing.

Once they were both finally fully naked, they were moaning and out of breath. Frank fell off Gee and hung his body over the edge of the bed, unzipping his bag on the floor and searching for something. Gee’s hammered thoughts immediately saw Frank’s ass and took it as an invitation. He crawled forward and grabbed a hold of Frank’s hips. Before Frank could turn around, Gerard leaned his face forward and put his tongue into the smaller’s asshole. He gasped at the unexpected intrusion, but soon started to moan as the older swirled his tongue all around inside him. Just as he started, Gee stopped. Frank whined in protest, but Gee brought him back onto the center of the bed. Frank had grabbed exactly what Gee expected. He grabbed the lube and laid Frank down beneath him. Gee clicked it open and lathered it onto three of his fingers.

“Are you ready?” Gee whispered. Frank whined and nodded frantically, to which Gerard laughed. He slowly circled around the ring of muscle before slowly pushing in his first finger. Frank groaned, but didn’t protest. Soon he let out a breathy moan asking Gee for more. The top pushed in a second finger, spreading them slightly when Frank adjusted. Gee pushed in a third finger and Frank squealed, gripping the bedsheets under him.

“That s-stings a little bit,” Frank whimpered. It had been years since he had been with a man, but that didn’t stop him from occasionally fingering himself. Still, it was a stretch. Gee soothed him by whispering encouraging words, and he relaxed. Soon Frank needed to have more, needed to have Gee. He moaned and pressed against Gerard’s fingers to show he was ready. The older laughed slightly and pulled out his fingers. He crawled up on top of Frank and in between his legs.

“Gee, please,” The younger panted. Gerard slowly pushed into Frank, going so that he could adjust to having him inside Frank for the first time. Eventually, after quite some time of adjusting to Gee’s large size, Frank began to push back against the man inside him. Gerard took the message and slowly back out of him before pushing back in. Frank groaned and gripped the sheets. Gerard secured his hands on Frank’s hips and pulled in and out again. They both moaned and Gee started to get a rhythm into place. Frank was so warm and tight around him. All he could feel was Frank twitching on him and all he could hear was the little pants and squeaks coming from Frank. He began to thrust in and out faster, angling his hips in hopes to find Frank’s prostate. Frank felt a wave of bliss run over him and he cried out. Gerard new he had found what he was looking for, and he stayed at the same angle. He looked up to see Frank’s whole body covered in sweat and his dark brown hair sticking to his face.

“Fuck, you look, fuck, s-so good, Frankie,” Gee moaned. Frank gasped and opened his eyes wide. He stopped gripping the sheets and pulled Gerard down to him. He forcefully kissed and bit Gee’s lips, who gasped and returned the favor by kissing him back. Frank thought the noises that filled the room were wonderful - skin slapping on skin, moans and pants coming from Gerard and from himself, the headboard banging against the wall. The older panted against Frank’s mouth, his movement becoming frantic and uneven. He reached a hand in between them and began to jerk off the other in time with his thrusts. Frank responded by digging his nails into the taller one’s strong back. Frank moaned and arched his back. He came with a gasp and fell back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. Gee straightened up and pounded into Frank a few more times before releasing as far inside him as he could go. Gerard collapsed next to Frank. They both were trying to catch their breathes, chest frantically rising and falling.

Eventually the older of the two drifted into sleep, and Frank took it upon himself to clean them up. He grabbed a small towel from the bathroom and wet it with warm water, rubbing it gently along the semen on Gee’s chest. He was beautiful, especially with his facial features at ease. He looked peaceful, different from usual. Frank shuffled through Gee’s bag and found sweat pants and a loose tshirt. The short man pulled the black sweatpants up Gee’s legs, kissing his cock’s head gently before pulling it over his hips. He grabbed the shirt and put his arms up above his head, and pulled the tshirt onto him with some difficulty. He did manage after some time, though, kissing the pale man’s forehead sweetly. He quickly cleaned himself up and pulled on some pajama pants, not bothering with a shirt. He walked over to the sleeping man and tenderly brushed his hair out of his face, kissing his nose one last time.

“I love you,” Frank whispered before lying down next to him and falling asleep.

\---------------

“Mmm,” Gerard moaned out while arching his back. His arms were stretched out above him and he was yawning like a cat. Frank walked out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He smiled when he saw his friend in the bed.

“Good morning,” Frank sing-songed, waking over to the black haired beauty. He was going to lean in for a kiss, but Gerard stopped him before he could move.

“What happened last night?” Gerard asked, swinging his legs out of the bed, “I have an awful hangover.”

“What?” Frank stopped. Surely he remembered what they had done?

“I don’t remember anything from after the concert, other than we fuckin’ nailed it,” He laughed and ran hand through his hair. Frank laughed with him, but on the inside he was panicking. Gerard didn’t remember. He was so drunk he didn’t remember. Frank wanted to cry, but he didn’t. He needed to play along.

“Yeah man. We went for drinks and then came back here. Nothin’ much,” Frank said with a shrug, and clearly Gerard believed him. The older one got up and went into the bathroom, and Frank banged his fist onto the wall. Gerard yelped and came rushing back out.

“What was that?” He asked frantically.

“There was a fly,” Frank lied pathetically. Gee raised his eyebrows at him, but asked no more questions. Frank had just been crushed. How _stupid_ could he have been to think Gee actually loved him? How the fuck was he going to keep this a secret for, what, the rest of his life? Meanwhile, Gerard was washing his face without a care in the world. Oh, other than his pounding headache. He would need an advil for that… He had no idea that he and his best friend had sex with each other, and the same best friend was now crying because he let the thing he had most wanted slip through his fingertips.

He had wanted Gerard to love him.


End file.
